Billy Crudup
Billy Crudup (born on 8 July, 1968) is an American actor. He is best known for his roles in movies such as Grind (1997), Big Fish (2003) and The Good Shepherd (2006). He portrays Jon Osterman (a.k.a. Doctor Manhattan) in the movie adaptation of '' Watchmen. Early life Crudup was born in Manhasset, New York. Crudup has two brothers: Tommy, an executive producer, and Brooks, also a producer. He left New York with his family when he was about eight years old, first living in Texas, then in Florida. He graduated from Saint Thomas Aquinas High School in Fort Lauderdale, Florida in 1986. Crudup attended the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where he received an undergraduate degree. He then studied at the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University, where he earned a Master of Fine Arts in 1994. A year after graduating, he made his debut on Broadway in the Lincoln Center Theater production of Tom Stoppard's ''Arcadia. Career Crudup began acting in such films as 1996's Sleepers and 1997's Inventing the Abbotts. While he has appeared in many films, he regularly returns to the stage. His first role in an animated feature was in 1999's English release of Princess Mononoke, in which he starred as Ashitaka. He then played Russell Hammond, the lead guitarist of the fictional band Stillwater in Cameron Crowe's Almost Famous (2000). He has also been the voice of MasterCard "Priceless" commercials in the U.S. since 1997, making his first appearance in an ad in 2005. In 2006's The Good Shepherd, he played British spy Arch Cummings. ''Watchmen Billy Crudup, in one of his most eye-fixing roles, will play Jon Osterman in the film Watchmen. During an interview at Comic Con 2008, Crudup stated: "When I got stuck, or when I felt like something was missing, to be able to have the graphic novel to turn to, apart from it just being an unbelievable piece of creative work, was a pretty incredible source material...I'm a mouthpiece, alright? I'm not a freakin' director or writer, I'm happy to get the chance to say what I'm supposed to say and I try and make it look as cool as possible...scene, probably the scene when he's trying to please his girlfriend as three different guys, that was pretty cool...and I did it all."Interview at Movie Web Filmography #Sleepers'' (1996) as Tommy Marcano #''Everyone Says I Love You'' (1996) as Ken #''Inventing the Abbotts'' (1997) as Jacey Holt #''Grind'' (1997) as Eddie Dolan #''Mononoke-hime'' (1997) as Ashitaka #''Snitch'' (1998) as Teddy #''Without Limits'' (1998) as Steve Prefontaine #''The Hi-Lo Country'' (1998) as Pete Calder #''Jesus' Son'' (1999) as FH #''Waking the Dead'' (2000) as Fielding Pierce #''Almost Famous'' (2000) as Russell Hammond #''World Traveler'' (2001) as Cal #''Charlotte Gray'' (2001) as Julien Levade #''Big Fish'' (2003) as Will Bloom #''Stage Beauty'' (2004) as Ned Kynaston #''Trust the Man'' (2005) as Tobey #''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) as Musgrave #''The Good Shepherd'' (2006) as Arch Cummings #''Dedication'' (2007) as Henry Roth #''Pretty Bird'' (2008) #''Watchmen'' (2009) as Jon Osterman / Dr. Manhattan #''Public Enemies'' (2009) as J. Edgar Hoover Trivia * In the DC Extended Universe, Billy Crudup portrayed Henry Allen in Justice League ''and will reprise the role in ''The Flash. References External link *Billy Crudup at the Internet Movie Database Category:Watchmen cast